All I Want Is You
by Jayne Cortese
Summary: Frodo/Sam angst. I'm so ashamed... After Frodo is stabbed by Ringwraiths, Sam worries.


****

All I Want Is You

© 2002 Elise _____

Author's Note: Arwen did NOT take Frodo to Rivendell in this fic, because I hate her. So nyah. The last two sections are taken directly from Tolkien, so I am giving the Holy Professor a proper citation of his work before the fic starts. Also, this is a songfic to U2's "All I Want Is You" (hence the title). And a final warning: Here be drama and angst. No humor is to be found in this fic, but I'm still fairly happy with the way it turned out.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

__

You say you want 

Diamonds on a ring of gold

You say you want

Your story to remain untold

Strider took a shivering, clammy Frodo into his arms, and turned to take Sam's master to Elrond's chambers. He left Sam in the Hall, and closed the two great doors behind him.

The pounding of the humble farmhand's fists fell upon the small frames of Merry and Pippin; the struggle to burst through the strong grip of his two friends was contained. But his cries could not be muffled, nor could the constant flow of Sam's tears be stopped. Strider, a Man he hardly knew, had taken Frodo. **His** Frodo, **his** master. No matter how much he should trust the Ranger, nothing would ever change that.

****

It was two days before Sam could see Frodo again. In those days, Sam hid in his room so no one could see him cry. When he finally could see Frodo, he was almost regretful that he was able to witness the apparent anguish of his friend.

__

But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

The ringbearer tossed and moaned in his state of fitful stupor, paler than Sam could ever have imagined. His eyes were shut tight, and the area around them was a deep, sickly purple. His lips had lost all color, and the chapped skin was as pale as the rest of the Hobbit's face. His breaths were shallow, and his dark hair was plastered to the shockingly pale skin with cold sweat.

Seeing his master as such, though Lord Elrond had told him that Frodo would eventually come round, Gandalf's words echoed in his mind like a waking nightmare: 'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.'

"I don't mean to, Mr. Frodo. I don't mean to." One of the tears Sam silently cried landed upon Frodo's cold cheek. Sam took time gently wiping the salt from his face, tracing the line of Frodo's jaw, pressing a kiss to the ringbearer's forehead. And the tears continued to fall.

****

__

You say you'll give me 

A highway with no one on it

Treasure just to look upon it

All the riches in the night

The next day, Sam was practically dragged by Merry and Pippin to look around Rivendell. They were, after all, there to "rest and be happy", as Pippin put it, while forcing Sam's cheeks into a smile with his two index fingers.

Venturing out was Sam's first mistake. Merry decided that he and Pippin should go and try to find anything they could make some form of Second Breakfast out of, leaving Sam outside alone to sit on the bank of a stream, hugging his knees.

"I am sorry, Sam," came a voice from behind the Hobbit, who recognized it immediately as Strider's.

Turning a tear-streaked face to meet the Ranger's eyes, Sam said, "You took him. I should have been there."

"I could not let you see him so. Anyone but you." The Ranger's usually rough tone of voice changed to that of concern and understanding. Strider sat next to the Hobbit.

"But I needed to, I needed to see him. I needed to be there for him, I could have lost him, I could have broken my promise, I could have" Sam broke down into a fit of sobs, falling into the waiting arms of Aragorn, who stroked Sam's head and whispered to him.

"You are there for Frodo now. He needs you still; he will need you always. Remember that, Sam. Go to him, you shall never have to leave his side." 

__

You say you'll give me

Eyes in a moon of blindness

A river in a time of dryness

A harbour in the tempest

****

When Sam saw Frodo next, he was still shaking, still cold. Sam doubted that his master would recover, it had been four days and Frodo showed no signs of recovery. Frodo lay on his side, huddled on the bed, legs tangled in the silken sheets, a sign of a fitful slumber. He had not woken since the company arrived at Rivendell.

Sam climbed up into the bed clearly made for Elves, and put his arm around his dearest Frodo. Sam stroked his master's hair as Aragorn did to his own, and whispered into his ear.

"I will never leave you, Mr Frodo, long as you never leave me." Sam propped himself up on one elbow, kissed Frodo's cheek, and placed a featherlight kiss on Frodo's lips. "Be sure of that."

__

But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

****

__

You say you want

Your love to work out right

To last with me through the night

"Where am I, and what is the time?" Frodo said aloud to the ceiling.

"In the house of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning", said a voice. "It is the morning of October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

"Gandalf!" cried Frodo, sitting up. There was the old wizard, sitting in a chair by the open window.

****

__

You say you want

Diamonds on a ring of gold

Your story to remain untold

Your love not to grow cold

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Sam came in. He ran to Frodo and took his left hand, awkwardly and shyly. He stroked it gently and then he blushed and turned hastily away.

"Hullo, Sam!" said Frodo.

"It's warm!" said Sam. "Meaning your hand, Mr Frodo. It has felt so cold through the long nights. But glory and trumpets!" he cried, turning round again with shining eyes and dancing on the floor. "It's fine to see you up and yourself again, sir!"

__

All the promises we break

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

You...all I want is...

You...all I want is...

You...all I want is...

You...


End file.
